


Lingering scents

by Alenacantfly



Series: Sterek christmas '15 [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The recipe had been a family tradition. His mother used to bake them every Christmas. Smelling them again for the first time had been hard. He had always helped his mother. And now he had to do it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering scents

“Stiles!”

Oh oh. He did not like the way Derek's voice sounded.

“What is all this?” Stiles flinched, because Derek sounded really pissed. And okay.

So maybe he kinda made a mess. Maybe the flour went everywhere.

But it is not like he won't clean it up! Because he will! He totally will.

“I baked?”, Stiles asked, looking around the kitchen, but not meeting Derek's glare.

“I can see that. But it looks like something exploded in here.” Stiles winced. “I will clean it up, don't worry about it. Just go to bed, I know you must be exhausted.”

He could see it in the way Derek was holding himself. Even werewolves needed their sleep and it was obvious that the night shift was getting to Derek.

The werewolf nodded. “But don't stay up too late. Come to bed soon, okay?” Stiles smiled as he watched Derek climb up the stairs.

He glanced at the clock. It was almost 2 am. Sighing, he put the next tray into the oven. This would be a long night.

 

He climbed into bed around 4 am, after he had cleaned up and hid the cookies. He knew that Derek would smell them, but he still wanted it to be special when he gave them to him.

The recipe had been a family tradition. His mother used to bake them every Christmas. Smelling them again for the first time had been hard. He had always helped his mother. And now he had to do it alone.

He hadn't really thought it through as he bought the ingredients and started baking, hadn't though that it would take so long. 

He hadn't meant to make such a mess. He sighed as he climbed into bed with Derek, his heart heavy.

Derek shifted in his sleep, his arm wrapping around Stiles. 

Stiles sniffed, he could still smell the cookies, the scent clinging to him.

Derek's arms tightened around him and Stiles knew that it wouldn't be long until Derek sensed that something was wrong and woke up.

He buried deeper into the sheets, clinging to Derek.

“What wrong?”, Derek mumbled, yawning.

“The cookies”, Stiles said like that would explain everything.  
Derek hummed, showing that he was listening.

“My mom used to bake them before the holidays started.” 

Derek pressed a kiss to his shoulder, offering silent support. “I don't know. The scent just hit me harder than I thought it would. It has been years, but it never gets easier.”

“It is mint tea for me.” Stiles turned around in Derek's arms. “Laura used to drink liters of that stuff.”

Stiles sighed and settles against Derek, his head on Derek's chest.

“But I try not to think about the bad memories, y'know? I try to focus on the way she would grumpily demand tea before she would do anything in the morning. Or all those nights we curled up on the couch and she would sip her tea and watch Tv and I would read.”

Stiles smiled sadly. “She always used to feed me dough, even though dad protested.” The memory was bittersweet. 

The scent was still lingering in his thoughts, but with Derek's arms wrapped around him, he was finally able to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to count down to Christmas with Sterek fanfiction/fanart/fanmixes/etc., you can find all the information on my tumblr, [ over here ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/tagged/sccc15/)  
> 


End file.
